Imperial Acadmey
by SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: Sabine Wren is the top cadet in the Imperial Academy on Mandalore, as such she is the one selected to tutor its newest pupil, Ezra Bridger. Ezra is a rebel spy, working for Phoenix Squadron his objective was simple, find The Duchess and eliminate it. So what happens when the pair become entangled in the web of Rebel plots and Imperial machinations?
1. Chapter 1

_Imperial Academy: A Star Wars Rebels Story; _

_Prologue_

Characters: Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger, Kannan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, C1-10P (Chopper), Garazeb 'Zeb' Orrellios, Agent Alexander Kallus, The Inquisitor, Gar Saxon

Ships: Sabezra, Hints of Kanera, for now

Description:

Sabine Wren is the top cadet in the Imperial Academy on Mandalore, as such she is the one selected to tutor its newest pupil, Ezra Bridger. Ezra is a revel spy, working for Phoenix Squadron his objective was simple, find The Duchess and eliminate it. So what happens when the pair become entangled in the web of Rebel plots and Imperial machinations?

Disclaimer:

I do not own Star Wars. I am but a humble fan, may Disney, who may soon be the entertainment overlords please spare me their wrath and lawsuits, I wouldn't have much to give them anyway.

* * *

Imperial Academy, outside Sundari, Mandalore

Saxon smirked, the new kid was scrawny, short by a mile with long blue hair that was tusselled and appeared more like a recently woken teenager than an Imperial Cadet, white uniform and helmet aside. His blue eyes were locked straight ahead, but his back was bent forwards ever so much standing before Saxon's desk. His tan skin was a stark contrast to his own pale white. The datapad was scrolling through a list of recommendations from the Lothal sector command… _was that Agent Kallus' name?_ Saxon halted the pad's scrolling and began reversing, his eyes locking with the words written before him by none other than the premiere Rebel hunter Agent Kallus of the ISB; _Ezra Bridger is the heir to the Bridger name, one which was used to broadcast against Imperial Reign, he has survived with minimal assistance on the streets of Lothal since his parents were arrested for treason. I caught him when he tried to pocket my extra credits. His skill with a blaster and survival abilities are better than any Imperial soldier I've ever seen and he's taken well to the Academy's rhetoric. I hereby recommend a transfer of Cadet Bridger to the Imperial Academy outside Sundari on Mandalore for special weapons training and advanced tactics."_ Saxon's silver eyes rose from the datapad to Bridger, still standing at a close but failed attention.

"Tell me something about yourself Cadet Bridger?" Saxon' brow quirked upwards, the datapad clattering on the desk and his chair groaning as he began rubbing his chin with his forefinger and thumb. "It says that you were top of your cadet class on Lothal, not surprising to me not from a dirtball like that, what is interesting is the recommendations you've received, care to explain?" Bridger's back straightened and his neck locked up a bit.

"Sir. I won every physical competition thrown at me by The Pit, and Lothal's fine Officers. I-" Saxon's hand cut across his throat and Bridger's words halted.

"I don't want the Imperial doctrine Boy. Tell me why, exactly why, you were sent here, or I'll put you on a shuttle right back to that backwater you call a home." Saxon was resting his head on his hands, his body at the edge of his seat and his steely eyes locked with Bridger's. Bridger's hands fidgeted slightly, fingers fluttering around.

"Sir… I was selected to come here because I am the best where I come from, not by luck, not by the margin, but by a landslide. Agent Kallus was more than pleased with the resolve I put into my work, both academic and physical. I started at a disadvantage having not finished standard schooling and I made up for by working twice as hard as any cadet in my class." Bridger's lips were pulled into a line and his blue eyes were focused on a point behind Saxon, his shoulders held a bit straighter as he finished however.

"So you think reading a couple books and getting out of a hole in the ground makes you worthy of being in my Academy?"

"No Sir. The fact that I did it without breaking a sweat makes me think so," Bridger's facade broke slightly as a small smirk graced his face. _There it is, the reason why he's here, he's cocky and he has a right to be_.

"Alright Cadet Bridger. You have fallen behind in math and science due to your… unfortunate circumstances. As such I'm assigning one of my top students to tutor and assist you in those classes. The same Cadet will also be your liaison to Mandalorian customs and The Imperial Academy here at Sundari. Do not disappoint me Cadet Bridger, you come highly recommended and I expect you to go above and beyond those beliefs." Saxon waves his hand and snatches the datapad back before spinning his chair around to the window, the tan sands reflecting light off and onto the white hulls of the Star Destroyers pulling in towards the domed city. "You're dismissed Cadet Bridger, Captain Hark will show you to your dormitory."

"Sir, yes Sir." Bridger stepped out and was greeted by the odd and pearly white armor of an Imperial Super Commando. The doors hissed and the light from the hallway was cut off. A blinking light flickers on the wrist comm set into Saxon's forearm plate.

"Yes."

"Cadet Wren is ready to see you Sir, as requested."

"Good, send her in."

* * *

Dormitory 5, Imperial Academy

The halls are made of the bland grey like every other Imperial facility, the trapezoidal looking astromech beeps as it passes Hark and Ezra, hurriedly screeching out of the way to avoid full on hitting the young kid.

"Watch where you're going Rustbucket!" Ezra shouts. His voice dies out though when he catches Hark starring.

"And you would be best served keeping your voice down." Hark motions to a door on the left. "Your Dormitory, you only have access to your dormitory and no others. I personally handle all discipline so trust me when I say '_keep your hands to yourself._'' Don't get too comfy Bridger, I doubt you'll be able to handle what we throw at you."

The Supercommando spins on his heel, Ezra left in front of the door with the code cylinder he'd been given upon arriving. The door hissed and a number of helmeted cadets, most much taller than Ezra shoved him aside. They filed off into smaller groups each heading down different hallways. Ezra picked up the small bag he had gathered and slipped into the empty room.

"So you're the new kid stealing away my best friend." Ezra spun quickly, his hand darting for a weapon no longer holstered on his belt, but instead aimed squarely at his chest. With dark skin and magenta eyes that keep Ezra focused on her and not the blaster she steps from the shadows. "I gotta say, not all that impressed. You're short, your hair isn't cut for this kinda gig, and look like you've been half starved. You'll be lucky to make it through tomorrow, let alone a week."

The blaster clatters to the floor and the buzzcut dark haired teenager struts down the hall following the group to the left. Ezra's chest shudders and his heartbeat begins to recede from his ears, a hand clutching tightly at his tunic. Letting his eyes close Ezra lets his focus wander, trying to let the energy wash over him and take away the images flooding his mind. _It's alright kid, I'm right here with you, well kinda with you_. Ezra coughs a bit, slamming at his chest than snatches the blaster from the floor and holsters it back on his belt, eyes locked with shut doors and the dimly lit room.

Stepping down the walkway in the center every single one of the beds was made, so neat and orderly, all belongings tucked into desk drawers and footlockers that Ezra's eyes can't even discern which of the bunks is taken or free.

* * *

Viceroy Saxon's Office, Sundari Mandalore

Sabine steps into the office, its darkened interior lit only by the glow of Saxon's tablet. Sabine had her brown hair cut short, a bob that hung near her jawline. Her amber eyes were hard, locked with the man slouching in the chair behind the desk. Her white armour seemed to glow in the shadows of the room, _the strength of Imperial power lighting the way_, some might say. Her helmet was reminiscent of Hark's and tucked under her arm, its black visor gazing at the Viceroy with an empty stare.

"Cadet Wren reporting sir." Her words were sharp and her shoulders rigid, arms hidden behind her back. Saxon raised his eyes from the glow of the pad to consider the teenager. Her expression was schooled and forced, he could tell from slight furrow of her eyebrows. Her armour was neatly polished and a blaster was in its holster.

"I apologise about pulling you from your shooting class Cadet Wren, but there is something I need you to do for me." He set the datapad aside and leaned in, elbows braced against the table. The cadet quirked an eyebrow, her hardened gaze softening, but no words forced themselves from her lips. "We have a new cadet, Ezra Bridger. He's a transfer from Lothal. I want you to tutor and assist him. To do so you will be pulled from The Duchess project until further notice."

"Sir!" Sabine's stance broke, a halting step forward and her hands coming from behind her back as her lips twisted into a snarl and her eyes burned with fury. Her tan skin pulled tight across the tensing muscles of her face.

"Steady Cadet Wren." It was like a hammer, instantly Sabine pulled back into her original stance, but the energy was still there, and her arms and legs twitched to move. "There are few non-Mandalorians who could ever be worthy of this academy. Ezra Bridger has outshone them all. As far as I am concerned that means only one thing. He is a force sensitive… a _jetiise_. Lothal wouldn't be able to weed him out as well as we can. I don't want some foul Force user mucking up _my _academy and _my _planet. Sniff him out and we'll send him to the Inquisitors. This is an important task Wren, do not fail me."

"Understood Viceroy Saxon." Her voice was cold, her expression dark, her eyes dead. Jetii were almost as bad as traitorous Mandalorians, such a person couldn't be allowed to interfere in Mandalorian affairs… not again.

"You are dismissed, you'll find him in Dormitory 5, please give our new student a _warm_ welcome." Sabine slipped out of the room, and Saxon caught how her hands tightened into fists as she stiffly turned away.

* * *

_The Ghost_, 25 kilometers out from Sundari

Chopper beeps angrily and wobbles from side to side, the clanging of metal announcing his presence as he starts rolling through the ship's darkened interior. There were a couple of plates left out on the table, some datapads and blaster munitions on the seats. A crate or two of explosives half open and unattended sitting at the far bulkhead.

"Hera! If that droid makes another noise!" Rings a voice from a door on the port side.

"Garazeb Orrellios! You will not touch that droid or so help me I will blast you out the airlock myself!" The muffled grunts and sounds of lightly padded feet reverberate through the hull back to Chopper as he slows to a stop before the door. It's hiss causes his head to twirl and he releases a sweet trill at the lime green Twi'lek clad in a loose shirt and shorts, her lekku swinging behind her. "Chopper, did he pass on the signal?"

A low beep followed and Chopper pulled a disk from his port storage compartment with one of his manipulators. Hera gently slips the disk from the droid's claw-like appendage, her warm hand patting his head.

"Good job. Now go recharge, we have to wait for his signal, you gave him the scrambler right?" A, possibly, affirmative set of beeps filled the space between droid and master as Chopper quickly sped down the hall, a small chuckle seeming to escape his chassis right as he turned the corner. "Chopper! You better have done your part or I'll blast you out the airlock with Zeb!"

The pounding feet behind him made Chopper whirl back to see Hera closing distance with him. The chuckle died and Chopper shot for the nearest door, _maybe playing that prank right now was a bad idea_.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Hey I know new story, not an update to any of my old and currently on going ones. I'm still working on them, school has sucked recently and I'm trying to finish up. As for the lack of content, between school and work and what little of a social life I still have I just haven't felt in the mood to write until recently, and I absolutely refuse to write anything I don't think is with my full attention and effort because I write this stuff for you people to read. This story was requested by Anonymous Noob the 2nd so a shout out to them for letting me write this idea, let's see where this goes everybody! _**

**_Life is hard, that's just how it is sometimes. I hit a huge Writer's Block during the past couple of months and only barely managed to keep writing for the Campaign I'm DMing but couldn't get anything out for Fnet or even my own personal writing. As such I hope that this will end shortly what with my brain saying its time to write again. That said I don't yet know how this will affect my longer stories, I'm reviewing a number of my fictions to remember where I left off etc. so that I can start to get going on them again. That said if anyone has any suggestions please shoot them off to me, Suggestions/Requests are always fun to work on. I have the first chapter/prologue of one complete and I'll be posting it with this Author's Note. So for that person thank you so much for your patience it has been a long road to get even that much done with my brain's insistence I don't need to write. I'm going to try avoiding adding more longer works to my gallery and focusing in on shorter stories and one-shots as I have enough big stories to work on. Thank you all for your Patience and see you next time! _**

**_-Six_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Imperial Academy: A Star Wars Rebels Story; _

_Chapter I: _

Characters: Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger, Kannan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, C1-10P (Chopper), Garazeb 'Zeb' Orrellios, Agent Alexander Kallus, The Inquisitor, Gar Saxon

Ships: Sabezra, Hints of Kanera, for now

Description:

Sabine Wren is the top cadet in the Imperial Academy on Mandalore, as such she is the one selected to tutor its newest pupil, Ezra Bridger. Ezra is a rebel spy, working for Phoenix Squadron; his objective was simple, find The Duchess and eliminate it. So what happens when the pair become entangled in the web of Rebel plots and Imperial machinations?

Disclaimer:

I do not own Star Wars. I am but a humble fan, may Disney, who may soon be the entertainment overlords please spare me their wrath and lawsuits, I wouldn't have much to give them anyway.

* * *

Dormitory 5, Imperial Academy

Sabine glared at the boy, he was shorter than her by a bit and his hair was long. _Perfect_. Sabine's hand shot out catching the new cadet's hair and pulling him backwards. His shout was music to her ears. The cadet's weight was thrown off by her hold and she had him on the ground. Sabine cocked her fist before slamming it into his stomach. His grunt filled the air and Sabine pulled back for another punch. Before her second hit could connect fingers closed around her fist. Her amber eyes made contact with his blue and she could see the confusion in his eyes move towards anger, only to be replaced with calm. His foot shot out, planting right on Sabine's stomach forcing her breath from her lungs as she was pulled from her feet and a sudden feeling of weightlessness encompassed her, on instinct her hand shot out and snatched at his belt. Sabine groaned as she struck the floor, a gasp escaped her lips and she rolled, releasing the boy from her grip.

Coming up into a crouch Sabine stared at the boy. While his features projected the same cool and collected calm that his eyes had shown, something that seemed almost practiced to Sabine like he was used to being attacked, his muscles were taunt and his body was in a standard defensive form. In answer to him she held up his blaster pointed straight at his chest, the pistol was not as graceful as her WESTAR but it was definitely Imperial standard issue. The calm faded and his eyes burned. His expression soured and he held up his hands.

"Alright, you got me." Sabine stood up, the boy matching her movements slowly, the look in his eye seeming more unsure. "What, is this like some kinda hazing, steal the new kid's blaster?"

"First lesson, always expect an attack. Lothal Academy is cutthroat because every kid just wants to get off the surface, here we aren't cutthroat. Here we're murderous. People die in our training exercises and there is no concept of fair play. People will cheat, steal, and do whatever they need too to win. If you had let any other cadet get away with what I did, you'd be dead." Sabine threw his blaster at him, his hands juggling the weapon slightly as he snatched it from the air. "Second, I'm Sabine Wren of Clan Wren, House Vizsla. I'm your new tutor. It's my job to see if you're actually worth keeping here Cadet Bridger, so you had better start impressing me and fast before I recommend to Viceroy Saxon that you aren't even worth the air you breathe here on Mandalore."

"Understood." Ezra's hand rose and cocked fingers barely touched his temples. "I'll keep that in mind."

Sabine's gaze hardened, he was sloppy, hadn't noticed her attack coming, and wasn't even trying to look the part of a soldier as he stood there with his slouched posture, lazy salute, and cheeky grin. _Not even here for an hour and he's already trying to push my buttons?_ She stepped in close, putting her face as close to his as she could.

"Let's get one thing straight Bridger, if you want to make it on this campus you had better pull your weight, but more than that, you'd better make a shabla good impression on me or you'll be begging for Viceroy Saxon to kick you out by the time we're through with you." She couldn't help the sneer that broke across her face as she spoke, _who was this rat to think he had any right to be here_. His grin didn't falter, his features showed no sign of give, not even a flicker in his eyes.

"Cool. Which bunk is mine Cadet Wren?" She growled and spun on her heel. _If Saxon didn't throw him out there was a high likelihood she would kill him_.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Classroom Alpha-3, Imperial Academy

"The Traitor General Anakin Skywalker successfully broke the Separatist blockade over Ryloth alongside his untrained Commander Ahsoka Tano. Despite this success which allowed Republic forces to land on Ryloth and continue the assault. Can anyone explain to me what Skywalker did wrong, what fundamental rule of the battlefield did he break to secure his victory?" The deep grey of the Naval Officer's uniform couldn't really provide contrast to the light greys of the classroom. Not that Ezra could tell at least what with the only illumination coming from the cool blue of the tactical display projected at the front of the room. "Cadet Bridge perhaps you can shed some light on the subject?"

Every darkened head and shape turned to Ezra, who simply ground his teeth before standing to deliver his answer. The Officer's gaze never left Ezra, but the young cadet could swear the man was smirking.

"He broke one of the most critical rules of the battlefield, he used the white flag truce, or negotiation of surrender to get cover before attacking the opposing force." Ezra started to take his seat.

"Why is this important Cadet Bridger?" Caught halfway into sitting down Ezra bit back a sigh and stood up straight once again.

"This is important because it threatens all future attempts of Republic forces to surrender to Separatist commanders. If Clone or Jedi units attempted to surrender it is likely that they would continue to face hostility until they were completely disarmed, or they might be outright killed."

"Good, it appears even Lothrats can be taught. I applaud your efforts Cadet Wren." The Officer hit a switch bringing up the lights and shutting down the tactical display. "Now before I give you your pop quiz on Naval tactics and engagements of The Clone Wars can anyone tell me why the Jedi Order was selected to lead Republic military forces despite not having any training to do so?" The Officer had picked up a pad, his finger hovering over a button. "Anyone? Cadet Onyo?"

"Because they were the ones who were there?" The cadet with the buzzcut who'd stolen Ezra's blaster when he'd arrived at Dormitory 5 shrugged and barely met The Officer's eyes.

"Wrong. Cadet Bridger?" Ezra gulped, but forced his gaze onto The Officer.

"Because they were good fighters making them a good choice to fight Separatists?"

"No. It would appear you still have some work left to do Cadet Wren in his tutoring. Cadet Wren if you will please answer the question."

"The Jetii were selected to lead the war effort because they were already partially connected to the Judiciary forces which were being folded into The Republic Armed Forces. Due to their skill in battle and their ability to cut through entire fields of battle droids, the Senate agreed to make their lapdogs the commanders of the Grand Army of The Republic, even though they would have been much better off hiring Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries to be their command staff."

"Close Cadet Wren. The Jedi were selected as commanders of the GAR because they volunteered, but also because they reported to the Senate which made the body of politicians believe they had more control over the war effort. Without Palpatine being in charge of the war as Supreme Chancellor we might have faced an even greater threat when the Jedi ultimately betrayed The Republic and tried to assassinate him. This is not the last time we will reference The Clone Wars in our unit on Naval tactics. While we must remember that Jedi generals and commanders were effective on a number of occasions, not only were they traitors but some of their blunders cost the GAR lives, equipment, and credits. One of these mistakes being their willingness to throw away the understanding of what a flag of truce means. Your quiz begins now."

* * *

Combat Room Beta-1, Imperial Academy

Ezra groaned as his body connected to the mat with a sickening pop. His right hand shot to his left shoulder as he shifted to sit up, his eyes making contact with Wren who was still standing over him. She stepped forward and kicked at him. Ezra just barely managing to roll away, and up and onto his feet. Fighting the urge to just blast her away Ezra stamped down as pain flooded through his left arm and he continued to block her attacks.

The rest of the cadets in the class watched on, Saxon himself staring intently at the pair. Ezra ducked a punch, returned a kick. Jumped as Sabine swept for his legs only for him to sense her fist just before it collided with his chest. The air burst from his chest and through off his landing. His ankle twisted and he collapsed onto the mat. His lungs burned and he coughed over and over, struggling to draw breath into his lungs. Sabine stepped over him and punched, her fist halting right before his face.

"Yield." Wren's tone was sharp, cold, and ruthless. Ezra wheezed and coughed before slapping his right hand to the mat three times.

"Endex." Saxon growled as he stared at Ezra. "Cadet Wren get Cadet Bridger to the infirmary and make sure he's treated for his wounds. Also I believe I'll have to add to your roster tutoring in hand to hand combat, I guess the Lothal Academy doesn't believe that's important for Stormtroopers to know."

Wren hissed but pulled Ezra to his feet and looped his right arm over her shoulder as she took his weight off his right ankle and they began towards the infirmary.

As Wren helped him in he could feel her eyes boring into the side of his head. With a shake he used his arms and hands to push himself onto the table, Wren adding her own strength.

"You're an idiot. You're going to get my shebs pulled down and out of here with you if you don't start picking up the pace." Wren stalked over to the medical droid in the corner, all of its lights off and its circular head unmoving.

"Really? Well maybe if you would stop for a second and treat me like a human being-"

"Treat you like a human? You're a Lothrat, nothing more. I don't even know how you ended up in this place let alone how you got the Empire to take you in. I've spent more time working with you in one day than I have ever spent with another cadet. Do you know how many times I had to smooth something you did or said over before you got a blaster bolt to the back or a knife across your neck? You haven't even made it through the first hand-to-hand exercise and you're already wounded. That means you'll be slower and sore on the next one. Add to all of that the fact that now I have to train you in hand-to-hand alongside your math and science! You'll be lucky if _I_ don't put a hole in you before the next two hours are out." Wren's amber eyes were burning, and yet as they met his own blue orbs she noted their cool returning gaze. A click answered the movement of her fingers and the lights and head of the droid flared to life and rotated.

"I aced the quiz in warfare history yesterday. I bet you didn't notice that. I also guess you didn't take the time to read my file, did you, I'm behind because my parents were arrested by the Empire, taken from me when I was still just a kid. I never expected sympathy from Mandalorians, but from what I'd heard and read I figured I'd at least earned a little respect. Why don't you just go get to your next class Wren, I'll be there once the droid finishes." Ezra could the wave that hit her as he spoke, the emotions flitting across her form, the most important of which was just the tiniest hint of regret, and the second most important was some level of respect. Wren spun on her heel and didn't give him a second glance, though he noted that the fire in her eyes had burned out. The doors hissed and she slipped out.

"You injuries include minor muscle strain to your ankle and a dislocated shoulder. Would you prefer pain medication before beginning the relocation procedure?" The droid's mechanical tone seemed more like a factory droid than a medical one.

"Yah, something light, I've dealt with worse before." He rolled up his sleeve and a pinch quickly followed. His nerves dulled and he barely felt the radiating twangs from his ankle and the spikes in his shoulder before something slammed into his shoulder and he gasped. Looking quickly over his shoulder he found the droid had hit him with some kind of large metal, almost club-like, device. _There is no way that passes the standard regs the Imps have_. Ezra forces himself off the table, his weight settling onto his bad ankle with only a slight twinge.

"You will heal before classes tomorrow and be capable of participating, expect a high level of soreness and do not purposefully strain yourself. Return to your regularly scheduled activities now." The droid's lights shut off and its head rotated back into the position it had been in when he and Wren had arrived. _Force how much longer was he going to be here before he could get his chance at whatever this Project: Duchess was that the other Rebels were so interested in_.

* * *

En route to Classroom Delta-4, Imperial Academy

Sabine worried her bottom lip as she paced towards her class, energy practically seething through her body and ebbing off her in waves. The few other cadets coming across her quickly stepped out of her way, she had to make a quick sidestep once to avoid colliding with a Stormtrooper heading the opposite way as her. If he noticed he didn't say a word. Thoughts, most of them violent and angry whipped through her head at the speed of a ship in hyperspace. _Her dare that Lothrat! How DARE he! How come he thinks he gets to demand any kind of respect? I don't care if that shabla di'kut fought in the Clone Wars as a baby this is Mandalore! We earn our respect it isn't just given out. Reading on Mandalorians? Did he really think that would give him some insight as to our culture? He's a fool if he thinks that would help him, we are warriors, I may be an artist, my father a historian, but Mandalorians are soldiers and warriors first, all else can go to hell!_ Sabine stepped into class right before the bell rang and took her seat. She did her best to ignore the voice wriggling at the back of her head whispering to her, _he isn't wrong though_.

* * *

_A/N:_

_I meant to post this last Friday! I'm so sorry! Hey so I know this update is really short, but for those who are still here this is something you definitely deserve. I know that I told you a bit about what's going on in my life and why the updates have been so sporadic. Part of me writing multiple stories in a variety of fandoms was the hope that as long as I wanted to write I'd at least have something I could work on and post. But with everything that's been going on with COVID-19 and work, and basically just life in general I kinda hit a snag not just working on fanfiction but writing as a whole. That said I know you deserve something for your patience so here is Chapter 1, I was hoping to have a bit more done by the time this is posted and we'll see if that happens. I am getting back into a Star Wars mood for writing so with any luck I won't just work on my own ideas and instead can keep, hopefully, my Star Wars fanfictions moving back in the right direction. Thank you all so much for your patience, I hope this finds you all well. This story was requested by Anonymous Noob the 2nd so a shout out to them for letting me write this idea, let's see if I can write more for next time and have a faster update! See you next time!_

_-Six_


End file.
